Harukas Mother
by Diane Weather
Summary: Harukas Mother comes for a little visit, little does she know, her daughter has a full time Girlfriend... FINISHED, with a little extra at the end, part of the planned sequel! and ready for your viewing pleasure!
1. Default Chapter

Welcome, I have the beginning in my hands. I can mold it into anything I wish. I can say that Haruka and Michiru never meet, they never had a relationship, they hated each other, anything... Bu I'll be kind and not do any of that. So I'll start the story with this small note.  
  
  
  
"HARUKA!!!!!!" Michiru screamed into the field behind their summer home. "YOU HAD BETTER GET BACK HERE BEFORE I KILL THIS THING!!!!!!!!"  
  
A moment later, a sweaty, red in the face, Haruka came bounding through the field. She jumped over fallen trees and other objects washed onto the shore long ago. Her long legs shown below the shorts she wore. Her hair was tousled by the wind and the run. She jumped onto the back porch and dodged the hot tub. Michiru smirked at this and dangled Haruka's old nasty work shirt in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll hide this from you in a much better place than the GARAGE!" Haruka said snatching the shirt from the hands of Michiru.  
  
"No problem, I think you should get rid of that rag before it gathers it's friend and invades our house."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think YOUR clothes would have to gather, they would just have to open the closet door and pour out."  
  
Michiru pinched her bottom as they walked inside.  
  
  
  
The next day Haruka started working on the only car of theirs that didn't run. Haruka's father had brought it home when she was just a little girl. It was actually a Toyota land cruiser, '73 model. Haruka worked tirelessly on this vehicle when they visited their summer home. Every time she would work on it she would remember her father, just the way he was before he died when she was only fifteen. She would remember how he would always show her how cars worked and how fast all their cars would go. He was responsible for her obsession with working on cars.  
  
Michiru knocked on the hood of the car and woke Haruka from her trance like state. "Thought you would like something to drink," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka said accepting the drink Michiru was offering. "I always forget the time when I work out here. How long have I been out here?"  
  
"Not that long, but I really wanted to see you," she said looking up at her partner. "Just in the summer mood, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh yes I do," Haruka said, turning to pin Michiru to the side of the Land Cruiser. "I, myself, was starting to feel the effects of the heat." She leaned down to give her love a small kiss. "Hmmm, just as I thought," she said moving away just a bit, smiling.  
  
"What?" Michiru asked confused.  
  
"You've been in my chocolate stash again."  
  
Michiru blushed a little. "So? I know you like tasting chocolate on my lips just as much as you like tasting it yourself."  
  
"Hmmm," Haruka moved in for another kiss. "right you are, you little vixen." They kissed briefly when they were interrupted by a phone call. "I'll get it" Haruka said, but Michiru was already two steps ahead of her. They raced to the telephone and slid across the wood finished floors. Michiru grabbed the receiver and Haruka grabbed Michiru around the waist.  
  
"Hello?" Michiru giggled. "Haruka? Yes she's right here," She shrugged and handed it to Haruka.  
  
"Hello?" Her face fell immediately. "Oh, Hi mother." Michiru covered her mouth and stepped back. "No Mom, I'm fine, I was just working on the Land Cruiser.. Yes it still needs some repairs... No mom I still don't have a boyfriend.. Your what?...." her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to a very round 'Oh SHIT'. "Your coming HERE?! For a visit?? Well how long is a visit? Cause you know Michiru and her busy schedule, we won't be able to spend much time together..." She looked at Michiru and gave her a worried look. "Yes mom, you know where it is, I could fax you a map of where we are if you like... Sorry? You don't have a fax machine?.. Ok well what about a computer?.. no to that too?... ok well I guess Michiru could give you directions.. You want me to give them to you?.. What do you mean you don't like Michiru?... OK then, we'll talk about it when you get here. I would rather not argue about this on the phone. Just head to east shore drive on the coast, we're the largest house on the street, number 2940. OK, see you when you get here. Bye..." She hung up the phone and looked at Michiru warily.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"My mothers coming to visit us, and she doesn't like you," she sighed.  
  
"Well what else is new. Even though your mother thinks your still strait, she chooses not to like your girlfriend."  
  
"Well she thinks you're a bad influence on me, trying to make me all high class and everything. She despises anything that has more money then the average person."  
  
"I know, but I still think the irony of this is quite amusing." she smirked and approached Haruka wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed her neck and ran a hand down her torso. Haruka responded with a light moan. "So when exactly is your mother coming?"  
  
"Next Wednesday," she said leaning down to kiss Michiru.  
  
"But today is Friday, that only gives us a few days to get ready," she said pulling away a bit.  
  
Haruka grabbed her and stopped her from going any further. "I don't think so. It only means we only have a few days to play around and do what we want," she said and nuzzled her cheek a bit.  
  
"You have a point," she said and kissed Haruka. "But I think we should take the weekend to do what we want and use Monday and Tuesday to prepare."  
  
They shared a long kiss and Michiru took Haruka's hand and lead her to the bed chamber.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, I've been having some problems with my chapters but hopefuly I'll be able to keep them strait now... unlike the characters... he he he he. OH well. I'm working on it 


	2. Chapter2

OK here goes another attempt at having chapter bliss....  
  
  
  
The weekend passed and Monday and Tuesday went by in a breeze. The house was clean, everything that could give the "game" of their relationship away was locked in a trunk in the bottom of Michiru's closet. Haruka had not seen her mothering a few years now. Even though the Scouting duties were over, for now, Haruka still avoided talking to her mother because of her mother's strong opinions about everything. She hates rich people, people that "can't see how much money they have, so they should be happy" and people who litter, use things improperly, and those who "should know better"  
  
"Michiru, have you seen my red tie?" Haruka asked going through some of the things in her closet.  
  
"It's behind the navy blue coat on the right side of the closet."  
  
Haruka shuffled through the things in her closet and pulled out the tie. "Thanks."  
  
"Honey are you ok with this? You know, with your mother coming to stay with us for... however long it is."  
  
"Yes, I'm just nervous." She gave Michiru a quick kiss and hugged her closely. Just at that moment the doorbell rang and Haruka jumped slightly.  
  
Michiru stopped her before she ran to the door and kissed her deeply. "Just an after thought, so we don't suffocate from lack of each other." She smiled and let Haruka go answer the door.  
  
"MOM!" Haruka said and hugged her mother excitedly. "I'm glad you made it here. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it here without having to call and ask for directions."  
  
"Well Darling I was thinking about pulling over at that last gas station down the street there before I saw the roof of this enormous house of yours and remembered where it was." Haruka's mother emerged from the door and bustled her little plump body into the foyer, holding all of her floral decorated bags. "Well hello their Michiru," she said in a disconcerting voice. "I take it you've been well. No illness or any other manifestation of the body taken hold of your frail form?"  
  
"No madam, I am well," she said giving Mrs. Tenoh a polite bow. "We have prepared a room for you to stay in, I hope you enjoy the stay."  
  
She looked Michiru up and down before replying. "Well Michiru I see you haven't changed a bit, just the little girl I remember."  
  
Haruka cleared her throat and brought her mothers attention back to her. "Mother, if you'll follow us, we'll show you to the room we have for you." Haruka took hold of the largest of the bags and started climbing the grand staircase to the second floor. As they passed the rooms Haruka would inform her mother as to what was in each room. She passed by the rooms in which Setsuna and Hotaru once stayed with no formal introduction to her mother. Michiru could see that it had hurt Haruka to see Hotaru go back to her father and to see Setsuna go back to guarding the gate of time.  
  
"And this is your room, Mrs. Tenoh." Michiru said. "We'll leave you to your room to get settled in a bit and unpack. My room is the third on the left and Haruka's is the fifth to the left of you, just across from mine."  
  
"Thank you Michiru, but I think I would like to talk to my daughter alone."  
  
Michiru gave Haruka a look and smiled. "Yes madam." She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She could already hear Mrs. Tenoh talking on the other side of the door.  
  
"Mother, this house is hers as much as it is mine, we co-signed for it and paid for it together." she could hear Haruka saying. Not wanting to hear the older woman's response she walked down the hall, past her and Haruka's rooms and down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Kitchen, Michiru started working on making diner. A tear ran down her cheek as Haruka opened the door behind her, alone, without her mother with her.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed and ran to her. "Are you ok honey?" she kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I'm sorry she was like that to you, she really didn't mean it like that. How much did you hear?"  
  
Michiru chuckled and gestured to the cutting board, a small pile of onions sitting there.  
  
Haruka smirked and pushed her away slightly. "You just love doing that to me don't you."  
  
"Well when you respond like that I think I should do it more often." she smiled a bit and leaned up to give Haruka a small kiss.  
  
"Haruka!" Mrs. Tenoh yelled from the other room. "Haruka, do you still work out like you used to?" she said walking into the kitchen, Haruka at the sink and Michiru at the other side of the counter.  
  
Haruka snickered a bit but turned to answer her mother. "Yes mother, I have a small gym down stairs, I'll show it to you later if you like."  
  
"I would like that very much. Thank you." she said and turned to Michiru. "And my daughter has informed me that you have grown to be quite an artist on the violin. I would much enjoy to hear you play after diner." and with that she walked out of the kitchen and out of site.  
  
"You did what???" Michiru snapped her towel at Haruka.  
  
"I thought it would be a good ice breaker for the two of you. She's always enjoyed music, I would believe that she would thoroughly enjoy your music." Haruka approached Michiru slowly and rather suggestively. "and I would think that she would begin to like you more if you two had something in common."  
  
"But I think she'll just say something to try to bring me down, though all you would have to do would be bring me back up to my normal self later tonight." she giggled and placed a finger on Harukas chin, bringing their faces closer together.  
  
"Well, now I don't think my mother would be very happy if she found me naked in bed with another woman." she said getting closer to her.  
  
"I think she can kiss my round little .." she never finished what she was saying, Haruka's lips had found their mark on Michiru's smile.  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter3

More of my dysfunctional writings....  
  
  
  
Later that night diner was over and Michiru was warming up on her violin Haruka and her mother were talking about various topics.  
  
"So how long are you going to stay with us?" Haruka asked her mother.  
  
"I was thinking about staying here till you find yourself a nice man and settle down in a place of your own, without Michiru with you. Or will you move her into your home when you find a husband?"  
  
Haruka snickered and adjusted herself on her spot on the couch. "Mom, I don't think you really understand. I know I have spent the majority of my adult life with Michiru, but I don't think that that should hold a problem with you. I'm very good friends with Michiru and I think we do better if we're together."  
  
"Well I'm just worried that she'll hinder you in the field of dating. Have you been dating anyone recently?"  
  
"No mother, not really, I just don't think it's that important to me right now. I'd like to concentrate on the projects I have going on right now."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm still working on that Land Cruiser, I've become a top racer in cars and motorcycles and I think I'd like to remain single as long as I'm posing as a man in the racing industry."  
  
"Your posing as a MAN?!" her mother screamed. "How on earth are you doing THAT?!"  
  
"Well you have to admit I do have the tone of a man from time to time. And there have even been rumors going around that I'm dating Michiru." both girls laughed lightly at that.  
  
"I think I'm all warmed up," Michiru said. "I'll start with something I wrote myself." and with that she placed her bow on the strings and pulled a long note from the violin, the beginning of a slow rhapsody she composed when she was still working as a sailor scout. It was actually more of a requium than a rhapsody. The long notes drew pictures of their turmoil in Haruka's head. Visions of their hearts being forced out of their bodies and sacrificing themselves for their princess aver and over again, knowing that it was worth it in the end.  
  
"That was lovely," Haruka's mother commented. "How did you ever come up with something that beautiful?"  
  
"Well there was a time where Michiru and I were having some problems with life and she composed that in the midst of all the trama."  
  
"I could hardly think that the two of you would be having troubles, seeing as how you live in such a way that royalty would be jelous."  
  
"Money does not really conclude to happiness, Mrs. Tenoh." Michiru said.  
  
"Well you have everything, look at this place. All your missing is servants to beg at your feet and you would have everything."  
  
"Except for the fact that we do not want servants. We feel as though servants would make us look arrogant."  
  
"Well you seem to have no problem with looking arrogant with all of these things you have. Like this house, it's a waste of space and it's an ecological nightmare. I'm sure you could live without this monstrosity and maybe find something better to do with the money, like give to charities. And I'm sure you could deal without all the cars you own, like the new one each year."  
  
"Mother, please stop," Haruka stopped her mothers bantering at Michiru. "Michiru may be rich but you have to remember your daughter also pays for all of this also. We do give to charities and we buy a new car every year only to sell the old one at a lower price, call it sparking the economy."  
  
Haruka's mother stood and bowed to the two girls. "I'm beginning to feel a bit tired, I'll be going to bed now. Good night." And with that she turned and left the room.  
  
A single tear found it's way down Michiru's cheek. "Already the first day and she begins to pick my life apart." She wiped her cheek and placed her violin in it's case. "How does she do that? She makes me feel so small and insignificant with only a few words."  
  
Haruka walked over to Michiru and placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. "Love, you are anything but insignificant in my eyes." and with that she leaned down and kissed Michiru on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"You always did have a hold over me like that." she smiled and turned around, her eyes still a little discolored from the few tears. "I guess this daughter is nothing like mother." She leaned up to Haruka and kissed her softly.  
  
"God I hope not." Haruka said and kissed Michiru again.  
  
There was the sound of footfalls on the steps and both girls pulled away, and just in time. With out knocking Mrs. Tenoh walked into the room and looked at them. "I came down here to ask my daughter to show me to the gym area that she told me of earlier."  
  
"Yes mother," Haruka said wiping her mouth a bit. She showed her mother out of the room and turned to blow Michiru a kiss, instead Michiru caught her lips with her own and gave her a quick kiss. "You like danger too much Michiru," she said winking at her.  
  
"I know I do,"  
  
  
  
  
  
it sux... I know it... but I'll keep posting 


	4. Chapter4

OK, I think I have things straitened out now  
  
  
  
With the turning of the days Haruka's mother stayed with them, their interactions became less and less frequent, but they would find ways to get together alone, usually during the night when Haruka's mother was asleep. They would have to be careful because Haruka's mother was already starting to become curious as to their whereabouts when they would disappear at random times during the day. They had the mornings covered with the workouts, but the rest of the day had to be planned out carefully. On the Friday that followed the household had quite the surprise.  
  
"HARUKA-CHAN!" Usagi yelled when Haruka opened the front door. "Haruka! I'm so glad your home. We were looking for a place to go for the weekend and I remembered that you had this house on the beach so I was hoping that we could all crash here for the weekend!" she smiled and gestured to the van behind her, the rest of the sailor scouts in the back of the van with Mamoru at the steering wheel.  
  
"Well this is a surprise! We have plenty of rooms for you to stay in."  
  
Usagi smiled one of those smiles that can light up a thunderstorm and waved everyone out of the van. The door slid open and the girls piled out one by one. They had all reached the final year in High school and graduated in the same year. Mamoru and Usagi had been engaged for over two months now and their wedding was being planned for the next spring, Usagi's wish.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka yelled up the stairs. "We have more company!"  
  
"More?" Usagi said looking confused. "Who else do you have here?"  
  
"My mother is here for a visit." and then the idea popped into her head that Usagi had a bad habit of saying things that did not need to be said. She took a step out the door and shut it behind her. "Now girls do me a favor, my mother doesn't know about me and Michiru, she's still looking for me to be dating and have Boyfriends. PLEASE don't say anything about me and Michiru wile she's here."  
  
"Yes Haruka," everyone said together.  
  
"Haruka?" Mrs. Tenoh opened the door and peered out. "Who is this?"  
  
"Mother, this is a group of friends of mine and Michiru's." She introduced all of them and showed them into the house. Haruka's mother looked at each of them and seemed to be making up her mind as to if she liked them or not. They all seemed simple enough to like.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called from the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but an after shower robe and a towel on her head. "OH! Girls!" she hurried down the stairs and embraced each one of them. "How have you been? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were all looking for a place to crash for the night. And we remembered that you guys had this place so we decided to pay you a visit." Usagi said.  
  
"Besides, we thought you wouldn't mind the company." Ami said.  
  
Usagi looked like she was holding back a comment. Rei nudged her in the back and Usagi's mouth opened up and out popped. "but I think you keep each other company enough."  
  
Makoto, Minako and Rei snickered wile Ami just blushed. Haruka's mother looked confused.  
  
"Anyway, I'll show you to the open rooms that we have," Haruka said starting up the stairs. She showed each person to each of their rooms. Ami and Makoto shared a room, Minako and Rei shared a room and Mamoru and Usagi had separate rooms, just because of Haruka's mother, on any other occasion they would be sharing a room, though their rooms were next to each other's and conjoined by the bathroom. Michiru left the group early to go put some clothes on and Haruka left the group to go "see how Michiru was doing".  
  
"Cover for me," Haruka said when she left the group to their rooms and made the short trip to Michiru's room. "Michiru." Haruka knocked on her door. "Michiru, it's your prince in shining armor."  
  
Michiru came to the door and pulled Haruka inside. She pulled off Haruka's shirt and started kissing her down the neck and up to the ear. Haruka moaned with her and opened Michiru's robe. They continued petting and playing for a wile when they heard Usagi and the others make their way down the stairs.  
  
"Well we do have guests to entertain now, I think that we had better go 'entertain'." Michiru said getting up from the bed and throwing some clothes on, which she is rather good at because it never looks like she just threw something on.  
  
"OK, I'll go down first," Haruka said pulling her shirt down over her head. "Maybe it'll be a little less conspicuous. And it'll give you time to take some of the flush out of your cheeks." She winked at Michiru and left the room.  
  
Down stairs everyone had joined together in the kitchen and were already picking out snacks and munchies for when they went out onto the beach. Haruka's mother was sitting there looking at them like it was a bad comedy, a smile maybe but nothing more than a glimpse of one at a time. Haruka laughed at them raiding their pantry and fridge. They looked like a unorganized circus.  
  
"Haruka dear," her mother called over to her and then whispered in her ear "DO you think it's ok for them to go through your food like that?"  
  
"Yes mother, we buy most of that food just for the purpose of having them over. They tend to stay a wile when they come over."  
  
Haruka's mother just gave a slightly disapproving look.  
  
"Mother Tenoh, how long are you staying here?" Usagi asked pulling out a bag of chips and stacking it on top of her pile.  
  
Haruka's mother looked at her and smiled. "I'll be here for a little over two weeks, I think that would be proper enough, just to see that my daughter here is being taken care of and that she gets all the attention she needs."  
  
Makoto slapped a hand over Minako's mouth before she could let one of her comments out about Haruka getting enough attention from Michiru. Just at that moment, Michiru came into the Kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a cut off tank top with her bathing suit showing under it.  
  
"We're going to the beach, right?" she said looking at all the fully dressed girls and Mamoru.  
  
"Yes Michiru, they just haven't gotten into their suits yet," Haruka said. "I think I'll go change into mine too, while I'm at it," she said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Haruka's mother looked at Michiru with disapproving eyes. She stood from her place and walked out of the same door Haruka went out of. Michiru sat down at the counter and rested her forehead on her hand.  
  
"Michiru?" Usagi asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well I'm having enough trouble getting this woman to like me, and this is without her knowing that I'm in love with her daughter. Think about it if she knew what kind of relationship we were really in." she sighed and put her head all the way down on the counter.  
  
"Awww, Hun, I think she's just protective of her daughter, and you know that since Haruka's known you she hasn't been dating any one at all, since she's been busy with you, she might think of you as a distraction to all the men." Usagi said putting a gentle hand on her back.  
  
Michiru looked up and smiled at Usagi. "Thank you, you always know how to cheer a person up a little. I just wish she would like me, even a little, then we could tell her that we were lovers and not just friends."  
  
Haruka came running in the door and jumped at Michiru. "Mother has gone in for an afternoon nap, I think that means we have time to ourselves," she said giving her a peek on the cheek.  
  
Everyone looked at her and snickered, "maybe we should go change into our bathing suits." Rei said pulling on the misty eyed Mina.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet you out there, have fun by yourselves!" Usagi said pushing everyone out the door and pulling it shut behind her.  
  
Haruka nuzzled Michiru and pulled her close for a kiss.  
  
  
  
YAY, Go me GO me GO me... ok enought self endulgence, I need to get to work! 


	5. Chapter5

YES YES YES SCORE FOR THE HOME TEAM!!!!! Ok I'm done  
  
  
  
Later on the beach, everyone was lying out on their towels in the soft sand, watching the waves roll in. Some one brought a small radio and they were listening to one of Michiru and Haruka's duet CD's. The music went perfectly with the rolling waves and the sun which was hanging low in the sky. Haruka's mother had come out and set up a small chair and sat out with them and chatted delightfully with Serena about their plans for marriage and Rei about her views on the environment.  
  
"Well I think that we're old enough and we love each other enough that we should be able to get married, but my father doesn't think so." Serena said holding on to Mamoru's hand.  
  
"I agree dear. Young love is the best kind of love, you should be able to hang on to that love. Even if it doesn't last."  
  
"Oh I think this love will last for longer than I think we all can imagine." Lita said. Rei nudged her with a warning elbow. Haruka's mother seemed to not notice.  
  
"I just wish Haruka would find some one to settle down with and start a family." Mrs. Tenoh sighed and looked out into the sea where Haruka and Michiru were swimming around.  
  
"Oh, I think she'll find some one, some day." Mina said looking out into the ocean.  
  
Ami ran up to them and knelt down on her towel, she had been out in the water talking with Haruka and Michiru and swimming in the water she so loved. "The water's so nice, you guys need to come out there with us," she said running a hand through her wet hair.  
  
Usagi nodded and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "Let's go," she said looking at everyone. "We all need a short swim."  
  
Everyone got up and dusted themselves off and waved to Haruka's mother. They all laughed and splashed around as they jumped into the waves. They swam out to the point where Haruka and Michiru were and started to play around. As the splashing and playing continued Usagi said that it would be a fun idea to play Chicken. Usagi climbed up on Mamoru's shoulders, Michiru up on Haruka's shoulders, Ami up on Makato's shoulders and Minako on Reid's shoulders. Minako and Ami went down first, leaving Michiru vs. Usagi. Haruka and Mamoru tried to push each other over as the girls on top tried to push each other off their respective shoulders. Haruka gave Mamoru a push at the same time as Michiru giving Usagi a push and that couple went down. Michiru and Haruka hopped up and down in the water in triumph. They soon lost their balance and fell over in the water. They came up together, their arms around each other. Everyone was splashing around and playing so no one noticed them edging away from everyone else into the deeper ocean. Michiru curled her legs around Haruka's waist and pulled her tight. The waves gave them cover as they slowly kissed.  
  
  
  
In about an hour all beach activities came to a halt and everyone went inside to get a shower and change for the normal "sleep-over" activities. Every one gathered in the huge living room and settled down in mounds of blankets and pillows. Their monstrous couch could hold Rei, Makoto and Ami all stretched out and cuddled in their own blankets with Mrs. Tenoh sitting in the La-z-boy with her feet propped up. The TV was playing one of the newest releases and everyone was making comments about this that and the other in the movie, mainly picking fun at it. Pop corn was spread out between everyone and was thrown everyone and a wile during "bad guy" scenes and when the girl went to the wrong guy. Mrs. Tenoh would laugh lightly with the girls and joke lightly with them.  
  
One movie included a rather interesting sub character who just happened to be a lesbian. Everyone joked around like it was nothing, but Haruka's mother just got one of those looks on her face like she was not amused. Every time something was said about that specific character and her girlfriend Haruka's mother would cringe. Before that movie was over she got up and claimed that she was ready for bed. Wishing everyone a good night she climbed the stairs and walked the hall to her room.  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly after her mothers door shut and clicked into place. "I can not believe her."  
  
"Honey, I think she was just getting tired, nothing bad." Michiru said cuddling up to her.  
  
"Did you see her face?!" she said sitting up. "She was completely disgusted by the idea of anything between two girls."  
  
Everyone sat in relative silence.  
  
"She just will never understand, even though she doesn't know about me she still has trouble with it all." Haruka said standing up and walking into the kitchen wiping her eyes.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the room.  
  
"Um, Michiru?" Usagi said being the only one brave enough to say anything. "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Michiru swiped her reddening eyes and looked at her. "I'll go talk to her." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, pausing at the door and taking a deep breath she pushed the swinging door open and stepped in. She looked around the kitchen and noticed the door to the outside patio was open. She rushed to it and looked out.  
  
Haruka stood on the rocks at the shore line, letting the moon wash over her skin. The silk tank top and pants she wore fluttered in the wind. Her head tilted back and tears running down her cheeks. Michiru slowly jumped over the railing and walked down the beach toward Haruka. She admired how beautiful Haruka looked in the full moon light.  
  
"Haruka," she started saying slowly.  
  
Haruka turned slowly to her and offered her hand to her. Michiru took her hand and climbed up on the rock with her. They embraced each other and kissed each other lightly. They stood there looking at the moon, holding each other. The waves came up and splashed around them as they slowly took hold of each others hands and climbed down from the rocks. For an hour or so they walked up and down the beach in silence except for small comments on how beautiful the night was or how the moon cast such a romantic shade around the beach. They sat down in the sand and held each other till sleep over came them and they both drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Prying eyes came from the Kitchen as the girls peeped at the two lovers outside on the beach. Mamoru managed to pry them away from the "romantic moment" and tell them that they should leave Haruka and Michiru to their privacy. They all cleaned up the living room and made their way upstairs and into bed.  
  
  
  
Prying eyes came from the upstairs window of Haruka's mothers room. She watched until they climbed from the rock and walked down the beach. The curtains closed and the light on the bed side table went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
He he he he he, I bet you can't figure out what happens next.... I bet I can't either.... damnit 


	6. Chapter6

OK, I don't know how this story is going with you people but I can feel that it's dropping.... I hate it when that happens to me.....  
  
The next morning Haruka and Michiru woke with the rising of the sun.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Michiru said. Climbing up from their little spot in the sand. She reached down and helped Haruka to her feet. They dusted themselves off and headed toward the house.  
  
Haruka's mother had left a note on the counter. "Went to buy fresh produce, be back before noon" Haruka looked at the note and handed it to Michiru.  
  
"You think she noticed we weren't in our rooms?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I don't know, you think she noticed that we were on the beach together?" Haruka said smiling at Michiru.  
  
"I don't know, but I think our house guests have started to wake up." Michiru said pointing at a dizzy Ami making her way down the stairs. "Morning Ami" she greeted.  
  
"Good morning Michiru, Haruka. Did you have a nice night?" she asked smiling and rubbing her eyes. "You seemed quite comfortable standing outside in the moon light."  
  
Michiru and Haruka just smiled at each other. "We're sorry for leaving you guys like that, we're bad hosts for doing that to you guys."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we did our normal thing and went to bed at a late hour, as is normal with us." She said with a small giggle.  
  
"True, but we could have been a little more helpful with you," Michiru said sitting down at the floating counter.  
  
"You should know we know this place like it's our home. We had no problems last night." Ami said going to the pantry and pulling out some breakfast supplies. "What you could do is go get Makoto up to fix us a proper breakfast."  
  
"Sure, I can go get her lazy tail out of that bed." Haruka said, always enjoying a chance to challenge one of the tougher girls of the group. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"That girl is crazy, I'm almost scared to think of what she's going to do to that poor poor girl up there." Michiru said digging around in the pantry with Ami. "Remember what happened last time we sent Haruka up to wake up Mako-chan?"  
  
Ami snickered and nodded. Last time Haruka went up there to get Makoto up Haruka came running down the stairs holding an empty bucket and a doused Makoto right on her heals.  
  
The two in the kitchen were joined by Haruka shortly with a huge grin on her face. Michiru wanted to ask what she had done but didn't need to when she heard the alarm clock, splash and thump, of Mako's new alarm system.  
  
Haruka jumped up and pumped her fist in the air in triumph. Michiru just shook her head and Ami smiled. Mako came down the stairs, dripping wet, and looking like she was about to kill Haruka.  
  
"You little.." her words trailed off as she started for Haruka, arms stretched out. Haruka put everything she was holding on the counter and ran. The chase continued till they ran past the door and Mrs. Tenoh walked through the door.  
  
"Morning Mother!" Haruka said as she ran past her.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Tenoh!" Mako said as she ran past her, just in time to catch Haruka and tackle her to the ground.  
  
Mrs. Tenoh looked at them funny and went into the Kitchen. "Morning girls, how was your night?"  
  
"It was wonderful, and don't worry about those two, they do that every time Mako spends the night." Michiru said starting to mix the pancake mix.  
  
Silently Mrs. Tenoh set her groceries on the counter and started putting them away. Haruka came into the room and smiled at everyone.  
  
"I woke her up!" she said triumphantly.  
  
Makoto walked in and gave Haruka a death look. "Fine! I'll make breakfast!" she said walking to the counter and looking over everything muttering a stream of curses about Haruka in the process.  
  
"Morning mother, did you get everything you needed?" Haruka asked leaning over and kissing her mother on the cheek.  
  
"Yes Dear, I did." she said. "And I was wondering where you were last night. I went to tell you I was going out this morning and you were not in your room." Haruka gave Michiru a worried look, who returned the look. "I though that you may have been asleep down here with the others but there was no one in the living room."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru and stuttered a little before Michiru piped in. "We went down for a midnight swim and ended up asleep on the workout pads in the Gym. They really are more comfortable than you would..." But before she could finish the sentence Haruka's Mother slammed the fridge door shut, cutting her off.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru, but I was asking my Daughter." She said a bit forcefully.  
  
"Mother, we were down stairs, in the gym, like Michiru said." She said giving her mother a stern look. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched the oncoming showdown. "Why do you treat Michiru like that? Why don't you listen to anything she has to say?"  
  
"I will listen to her, but I was asking YOU a question." Mrs. Tenoh continued unloading her bag into the fridge. "I prefer to have an answer from the person or persons I directed the question."  
  
"Mother, you really should give more respect to my friends."  
  
"And you should give your mother more respect" she said ignoring the look on Harukas face and folding her bag and walking away and up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to change my clothes and prepare for breakfast, end of discussion."  
  
Haruka slammed her fist down on the counter and cursed violently. "She should respect me now, me and my friends!" she started to yell. "I'm no longer under her, She should see me as an EQUAL! I have my own house, I don't depend on ANYONE, and she still treats me as if I were a CHILD!" she shouted turning in the general direction of her mother. Michiru came around and put her arms around her waist, calming her a bit.  
  
"It's ok honey, it's ok. She'll be gone in a few days and we won't have to deal with her for as long as we can." she whispered to the shaking Haruka. She turned Haruka and placed her hands on her cheeks, looking into Haruka's eyes, which were already swimming with small tears. Slowly she guided their faces together for a short kiss before leading her into the dinning room where they could be alone and talk.  
  
"She never has respected me for who I am, that's all I ever really wanted. She never liked my hair when I cut it short, or my clothes when I started dressing more boyish, or my lifestyle when I started racing cars. She just never loved me.. Why can't she love me?"  
  
"She loves you, she just doesn't know how to express it, you were always daddy's little girl, then when he died she just never knew what to do." Michiru gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She does love you."  
  
Haruka just turned and held Michiru close, burying her face in Michiru's chest.  
  
  
  
Ok, that sucked, but I'm working on it, I'm working on it, I just need to stop staying up till 4 in the damn morning writing these things! 


	7. Chapter7

OK I know it sux but I'm gonna finish this story damnit!  
  
  
  
Breakfast was served and the rest of the group woke up and started downstairs with the smell of fresh blackberry pancakes and Banana nut bread muffins and baking apples. Everyone crammed around the breakfast table and started to eat when Haruka's mother came down and joined them.  
  
Everyone settled down and silenced a bit. Usagi and Minako continued to eat and chat wile everyone just talked quietly. She made her way to the end of the table, opposite Haruka. "good morning everyone." she said folding her napkin in her lap. "I trust everyone slept well."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Tenoh," the girls said. She nodded and asked for the girls to start passing around the food and began eating and started light conversation with the girls around her, wile Haruka and Michiru ate in relative silence.  
  
  
  
Later on in the day everyone crowded the beach again, ready to get their summer tans and collect seashells around the beach. Haruka's mother had stayed inside and was down in the gym, looking around the place, looking for specific things. She opened the door to the Locker room and walked in, looking around to see if anyone was around to see her. She walked over to Michiru's locker and opened it up. Tossing aside lotions, soaps and shampoos she did not find the things she was looking for. The clothes were nicely folded and everything seemed to be in place. She closed the door and went to the locker right next too it. Haruka's name was written in decorative letters across this locker. She opened it slowly and started to rummage through the things inside. The clothes were not as neatly folded but they weren't messy. She dug through the things, not finding what she wanted till she was about to shut the locker. She glimpsed the picture stuck into the side, a picture of Michiru with Haruka's arms wrapped around her, Haruka's face right next to hers, looking at her in a very suggestive way. Taking the picture she put it in her pocket and shut the locker. She sunk out of the locker room and back up the stairs to the main part of the house.  
  
  
  
Everyone on the beach was playing a game of volleyball. Everyone was scrambling around on the sand, trying to keep the ball from hitting the ground at all costs. Each team tried desperately to keep the ball from hitting anywhere on their side. Finally the ball was hit way off bounds and everyone stopped and watched it hit the rocks and fall into the cracks.  
  
"YES!" Usagi said plopping down in the sand. "Finally!"  
  
"I'll get it!" several people called running up the rocks. Haruka, Rei, and Mamoru all ran up the rocks and tried to get at it. But Rei and her more agile self got to the top first and cheered when she pulled the ball from the rocks. She turned and raised the ball above her head in victory. Haruka nabbed the ball from her and tossed it down to Mina, who was getting ready for another match, the little volleyball freak she was. Rei looked puzzled at the house and pointed it out to Haruka.  
  
"What is your mother doing?" she asked as she watched the woman pull a heavy bag to her car.  
  
"I don't know... But I think I'm going to go find out." She said as she jumped down the rocks in the direction of the house. She ran toward the house till her mother caught site of her. "Mom, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm packing my car. I've decided that I don't need to stay this long. I feel as though I've already over stayed my welcome." She said hauling the bad up, trying to get it into her trunk.  
  
Haruka took the bag and helped it into her car, noticing it was heavier then it was when she had gotten there. "Mother, you know your always welcome here. I don't know why you feel as if your unwelcome."  
  
Her mother gave her a stern look. "I'm butting in on a relationship that I would have been better off not knowing about, THAT is what I'm talking about."  
  
Haruka's face felt like it was on fire. "I don't know what your talking about." She lied, some how her mother had found something out and now she was letting Haruka know.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she said looking Haruka strait in the eye. "You and that little tramp Michiru.."  
  
"Don't you call her a tramp! NO ONE insults Michiru around me," Haruka said finding a renewed passion. "You might have seen us together but that does NOT mean she's a Tramp!"  
  
"If you feel that way then so be it, would you chose HER over your own mother?!"  
  
With a slow beat Haruka towered over her mother and looked her in the eye. "Yes."  
  
"Oh really?" She said. "How many other people in this little group are dykes? Is Lita another one of your little pleasure toys that you use and sleep with randomly?!"  
  
"You have no right to talk about my friends that way! No, none of them are Lesbians and don't call them Dykes! I'm so Tired of you and your judging people BEFORE YOU KNOW THEM!" Haruka started to get really upset.  
  
"Well isn't that how Homosexuals work? They have no legal bindings so they just go around and sleep with who ever they want?!" she said in a condescending voice.  
  
"Your mind is so closed off I just wish there was some WAY I could get to you and let you see what it really means. You Never understand anything because you only think ONE way! You could NEVER even grasp the concept of true love."  
  
"And what you have with that thing over there is true love?" she said pointing over to the beach where the rest of the girls were still playing volleyball. "You THINK you love her when it's really LUST. The Devil has put it in your mind that you Love this girl when it's really LUST! There is NO way you could ever love her!"  
  
"Mother, your treading on dangerous ground. I love Michiru, Nothing you say will ever change that!"  
  
"If you feel that way, I'll leave. You can continue on being a lowly hell bound Dyke! I'm going to go to one of the local hotels and spend the night there, I'll come back tomorrow and discuss this further with you!" she said slamming the trunk of her car. "And bring your little lesbian too, I have things to say to her as well." She climbed in her car and drove off.  
  
  
  
OK! So I kinna like the ending... of this chapter. I think there might be one or two chapters after this... but you never know how long I'll drag it out to be...... he he he 


	8. Chapter8

OK here we go again, Thanks for all the good reviews, it helps me write better, if that's possible. Oh well ON with the story and enough about me!  
  
  
  
Haruka had gone inside and left everyone outside without telling them anything. She knew her mother would have church in the morning and wouldn't be around till afternoon. Hopefully the girls and Mamoru would be out of the house before she got there. She took a shower and pulled on her night suit, cotton pants and a tank top. She went down stairs and found everyone in the living room watching TV and snacking out. They had all changed in their comfort clothes and settled down. She walked over to Michiru who gave her a worried look and told her that she needed to talk to her. They walked into the kitchen so they could talk alone. Haruka told her what had happened and that they needed to get rid of the girls early the next morning.  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry this happened. I don't know when she saw us, but it might be better this way." Michiru said holding Haruka close.  
  
"I guess it could be better. This way we don't have to hide anymore." She said kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Haruka smiled a little and kissed her. "Well at least we won't have to bother with her till tomarow and then after that we don't have to deal with her ever again. even if she is my mother."  
  
Michiru just hugged her close.  
  
"Hey Haruka!" Usagi said as she walked into the Kitchen. "Where did your mother go?"  
  
Haruka turned to her and smiled a little. "She found out about me and Michir and she wasn't very happy about it."  
  
"Oh no, is she really upset?" she asked looking worried. "Like really really upset??"  
  
"It doesn't really matter, we don't have to deal with her very often. If she decides that she doesn't want to deal with it then she doesn't have to, she can just go back to her house."  
  
"So she went home?"  
  
"No she went to the local hotel and she's going to be staying there for tonight then she's coming back tomorrow to "talk" to Michiru and myself."  
  
Usagi gave her a confused face. "I would think that she would just leave." She scratched her head a little. "Do you want us to leave early so we don't get in the way?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I think it would be easier to talk to her alone, but she asked for Michiru to be there." she looked at Michiru and gave her a small smile.  
  
"OK, I'll tell the rest of the group what's going on." she said walking into the other room.  
  
Michiru turned into Haruka and kissed her on the neck. "I love you Haruka. I love you with all my heart and you should know that I will never stop loving you, even with your mother trying to get you to turn straight." she teased that last little bit.  
  
"And you should know that I'll love you forever, even with my mother trying to turn me straight." she teased back. They laughed a little, a bit of a tension breaker. Haruka kissed Michiru and lead her into the other room where everyone else was.  
  
"Haruka! Michiru! Come watch this movie with us! it's a really scary one! Mamoru got it from one of his American friends. It's called Hannibal!"  
  
They just laughed and sat down, snuggled with each other, and watched the movie.  
  
  
  
"OK! That was really friggin scary!" Usagi said. "There is no way I'm gonna sleep alone tonight," she poked at Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all sleep down here!" Minako suggested. "We could all just snack out down here like we usually do, that way it can be like the night never ended."  
  
"Alright!" Usagi said with her.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "Why don't you guys sleep down here tonight, but Michiru and I have to get sleep, with my mother coming over tomorrow and all." Haruka said.  
  
"Sure, just make sure you get up in the morning, I'm sure Makoto would just LOVE revenge." Rei said laughing. Every one laughed. Haruka and Michiru stood up and walked upstairs, bidding everyone good night. Mamoru and Usagi now claimed the couch and everyone else was cuddled into their own little blankets and pillows.  
  
Upstairs Haruka and Michiru closed the door to their bed room and locked it. Haruka immediately tok Michiru in her arms and pressed her against the wall, kissing her. Michiru returned the kisses and held onto Haruka. Haruka pulled Michirus shirt off and kissed her down her neck. She picked up the smaller girl and layed her down on the bed, still covering her in kisses. She lay on top of Michiru and covered them up with the comforter.  
  
OK, there it is, Chapter 8.. yep now on to write the next chapter.. I really hope you guys are liking this, Harukas mother is KINNA modeled after my mother who keeps trying to get me to be straight, trying to hook me up with various guys, when all I really want is to have a nice woman.. Ok I'm done, I think.. ANY WAY, I'm gonna go write again. 


	9. Chapter9

Damnit, it's 3 AM in the morning and I'm still going hard! OK here's the next chapter, there's one right after this one too. And I would like to thank everyone for their support on my story, ESP Cloud Van Dyk!!!! I was soo happy when I got that review, ok enough about me, here's the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Michiru rolled over and gazed into her lovers sleeping face. She kissed her forehead and snuggled against her. Haruka moaned a little and wrapped her arms around Michiru unconsciously. Michiru just sat there enjoying the warm body next to her, instead of the cold bed she had been sleeping in while Haruka's mother was in town. Thinking that she looked at the clock. It was only 9:30, but she still had to get out of bed and go wake the girls. Silently as she could she slipped from Harukas arms and found her clothes and got dressed. She slipped out of the room as silently as possable as Haruka rolled over and moaned a little for Michiru to come back to bed. She thought about it for a moment and went back into the room and took off her shirt and rolled back into the bed with Haruka.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down stairs everyone was getting up and straitening the couches and folding the blankets and started packing up their stuff. Everyone was still in their night clothes, but they were all awake, even if they looked like they had just rolled out of bed, with hair in every direction, and rumpled clothes. Usagi was struggling with the waking up after a late night and a busy day, wile Rei kept poking her when she looked like she was about to give out.  
  
After a little wile Makoto went upstairs and politely knocked on Haruka and Michiru's door, instead of the awakening everyone was hoping for. "Hey, You two. Everyone's getting ready to go, wake up!"  
  
"Go away, we're.. Sleeping" Harukas voice came from the other side of the door, followed by Michiru's soft laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Haruka. We'll be up in a bit" Michiru said.  
  
Mako just laughed and walked back down stairs. After about ten minutes Michiru camedown stairs already dressed for the day, wearing a pretty blue dress, her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Morning all." she said to everyone. By now everyone had changed into their clothes and their bags were set up in the living room. "Haruka will be down in a bit, she's trying to figure out what she wants to wear to face her mother today. She's really dreading this."  
  
"I can tell," Usagi said. "I can feel her nervousness all the way down here."  
  
"Come, love, we need to get all of our things into the car." Mamoru said to her, handing her a small bag wile taking a bigger bag for himself. She leand over to him and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Come on," she said walking toward the door.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Haruka asked coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleves rolled, simple, but it made the point of looking like a guy. She jumped the last couple of steps and looked around at all the stuff in need of being in the car.  
  
"You can carry some of the bags the girls brought." Michiru said.  
  
"Why so many though? You guys only stayed for two nights, and we were swimming most of the time."  
  
"You know girls can't pack light," Mamoru said dodging out the door. Every one groaned at the bad joke and picked up some stuff to go in the car. By the time everything was in the car and everyone was ready the clock was chiming noon. Everyone listened to the chimes, all twelve of them.  
  
Haruka laughed nervously. "What are we so scared of? It's not like going up against Galaxia or any one like that."  
  
Everyone else agreed and laughed a little, they were all nervous. The all knew it would be hard to tell their parents anything like that. Everyone said their goodbye's and climbed into the car. Mamoru gave Haruka a nice firm handshake that was meant to give her strength... it's a guy thing. They pulled out of the driveway and left down the road to the west.  
  
"Michiru, are you sure your going to be ok with talking to my mother about this kind of thing?" Haruka said putting her arms around her waist and turning toward the sea. Big dark clouds rolled in the distance.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as were together." Lightening struck the water somewhere in the distance. "Doesn't this seem like a warning to the metaphorical storm about to erupt in our own home?"  
  
"Yes, but we'll be using the lightening. She will not have the upper hand at anytime." She said as she kissed Michiru on the cheek. The walked back into the house and began waiting for the inevitable knock on the door when Haruka's mother would be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that ones kind of a teaser chapter, I'm posting the next one in a minute! 


	10. Chapter10

OK enough of the suspence!!! Here's Your Chapter!!  
  
  
  
Less than an hour from the time the group left, that inevitable knocking came. Haruka's mother stood at the door, an umbrella in hand, shielding herself from the light rain. Haruka answered the door with a stern face. Her mother just looked back at her with an unresponsive look, she walked past Haruka and into the living room. She had a seat on one of the couches, while Haruka sat next to Michiru, taking her hand. Haruka's mother glared at this simple show of affection.  
  
"First, I would like to know, How in hells name could you hold something like this from me, your Soul is in Jeopardy!"  
  
"My soul is not in Jeopardy, as you say, just because I'm in love with a woman. Love is more pure than you could ever imagine and I found love in her."  
  
"Why? Why not just settle down for a nice handsome MAN? She's fooled you into thinking what you have is love! This is Pure and sinful Lust!"  
  
"Mother, what I see as Manly love, is more sinful then lust."  
  
"But it's natural, God put us down on this earth for the simple job of procreation, not to satisfy Lustful thoughts with these demonic deeds!"  
  
Michiru smiled a bit. "May I dear?" She directed to Haruka. She could practically see the fire burning in Mrs. Tenoh's eyes. Haruka nodded. "Demonic deeds, that's funny. I always thought of what we do as LOVE making."  
  
Haruka's mother went so red in the face you could see the veins throbbing in her throat. "I don't care what YOU think, you are nothing more then a small harlot that seduced my daughter into thinking that she was IN LOVE!"  
  
"I did no such thing, if any one did the seducing, it was her and her suave ways as the Tomboy she is."  
  
"And I think it was I who asked you to that first dinner, then to the dance, so on and so forth." Haruka looked from Michiru to her mother.  
  
She remained silent for some time, seeming to be trying to calm down. "And how long has this relationship been going on?"  
  
"Over two years." Haruka put it bluntly.  
  
"Then there's still time... Haruka! Come home with me, leave this place and come back to the simple country where all is pure and uncorrupt! We can cleanse your soul and you can meet hundreds of nice men, you don't need all this money that she has pulled over your eyes to make you think your in love!"  
  
Haruka stood up and looked at her mother. "Mother, Stop that right now. I don't see my sexuality as a choice. If you didn't notice when I was younger, I never said a word about men; I grew up loving women. You were too blind by your church and your homophobic beliefs that you completely missed out on a very important part of my growing up."  
  
"If you chose to remain in this lifestyle, it will kill you, you will not be able to see the Satan rising out of the earth and swallowing your soul in this place!" after a moment of not responding, her face fell to a look of disgust. "How could you even call me mother, your a stupid dyke that is bound to the devil, from the moment you gave into this lust your soul was signed to Satan himself!" She stood and got right up in Haruka's face. "You and your Lesbian dyke Lust Toy Are going directly to the depths of HELL!"  
  
"I've been to both Heaven and to Hell mother, I don't care which one Your god sends me to, as long as I'm with Michiru." She said almost plainly, except for the slight tremor in her voice.  
  
Mrs. Tenoh pushed past Haruka and got right in Michiru's face. "How could you do this to my Daughter! You've Brain washed her! She believes she loves you when it's your witchery that's going to send her strait to HELL!" She drew back as if she were going to hit Michiru. Haruka grabbed her hand and held it tightly, almost painfully.  
  
Haruka looked at her, her eyes shadowed and voice low, "Don't you Dare touch her." Instead her mother turned and slapped Haruka hard across the face with her free hand.  
  
"You don't deserve to be my daughter."  
  
"What makes you think I wanted that honor as you so put it." She said plainly.  
  
"Why You Little DYKE!! I knew I should have gotten rid of you after your father died! You were just too much like him. You started dressing like him and now you've taken the place of the Man in a Sinful relationship that will send you Both Strait to Hell! And I knew there was Something wrong with you when you were born! You Never wanted dolls or anything, You were a Dyke from Day ONE!!!"  
  
Haruka held onto the older woman's wrist and started walking toward the door. "Until you can start having some kind of respect for me in my own house, you can just leave, don't call, don't write, don't even try to talk to me or my friends till you can form some kind of respect for MY family." She opened the door and threw the woman out.  
  
Mrs. Tenoh stumbled and fell onto the ground. "You'll Learn someday, Haruka, God sees all!"  
  
"So does Selene," Haruka said and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
OK, that's all I have right now, but more will be coming soon, maybe another chapter or two, I love epilogues!! 


	11. Chapter11

Heh.. Ok for all those who asked if my mother was really like that. no she's not like that 100%. She jokes around and I get ideas from that kinna thing. And to the guy that keeps chopping up my story, you know who you are and those who have read my reviews know who I'm talking about, Damnit this is MY little world, I will toy as I like! So :-P ! ok on with MY story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka turned and put her back against the door. Michiru came up to her and leaned in to her. She stood there taking in Michiru's scent. Michiru leaned up her face to Haruka and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I love you Haruka,"  
  
"I love you too Michiru." They kissed and held each other as they heard Haruka's mother, rather noisily, yell several insults and slam her car door shut and drive off.  
  
"Now that's she's gone, I'm going to get all of our things back out." Michiru said pulling away and grabbing Haruka's hand. She lead Haruka upstairs and opened her closet and pulled out the box which contained all the pictures, articles, anything, that said anything about their relationship. She opened the box and pulled out their Portrait that usually sat above the fireplace. The picture was of the both of them and Hotaru and Setsuna. The next was a magazine where Haruka had a front page that she shared with Michiru, title "Racer and Musician! Can it work?" the mag was chocked full of pictures of the two girls and articles of both of their achievements. They took out the pictures of the two of them, holding each other and such. In the bottom of the box were their Henshin sticks, they just took them out and placed them in the nigh side table.  
  
"I can't believe how much we wen't through to try to not let this woman know we were in love!" Haruka said, looking at their pictures. "We took all of our stuff down just to impress this one person..." She looked through a photo album that usualy sat in the living room on the coffee table. There were pictures of Haruka playing with Hotaru and Michiru in the park. Pictures that they had taken wile they were Sailor Scouts, Michiru's idea. They had brough a poloroid camera and snapped pictures of each other wile training. Many memories, memories that the tried to hide.  
  
"Haruka, you were worried, you found out what she was really like and you let her know how you felt." She leaned over and kissed Haruka's cheek. "I love you," she wispered.  
  
They went through out the house and placed everything where it should be. Putting pictures back on the walls, taking down other pictures that they had put up in place of their pictures. Haruka took the Family Portrait and hung it up above the mantle and took a few steps back to view the picture. "This is my family," she whispered. "Blood doesn't make the family, love does,"  
  
"Then you have a very strong family, Haruka." Michiru said coming up behind her. "You have a Daughter that we share and a wife that loves you." She curled her arms around Harukas midsection. "I feel like our family will always be together even if we are physicaly apart. With Setsuna at her post and Hotaru with her biological family we still remain together. We have each other and that's all we need at times." She leaned up and kissed Harukas neck. "Your mother had no right trying to break apart your family."  
  
"True." she yawned. "It's been a long day, I say we head to bed and sleep all this off, or whatever we ant to, to get this off our minds."  
  
Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka down for a long deep kiss. "I agree."  
  
The took each others hands and went up the stairs. Haruka and Michiru held each other the whole night, till the sun came up the next morning.  
  
  
  
The End.. Or is it? Da da da dum...  
  
OK, of course I'm gonna knock on my story now. Damnit that was CORNY!!!! I don't know what I was thinking but it's just the epilogue. Thanks for all the good reviews and all the support. I enjoyed writing my first full length story and Finishing it! That was my first story I've finished that was more than one chapter. Ok hopefully my next story will be soon, as snnon as I can think of my next topic, I had an idea the other day but I can't remember. OH well. I'll write later! TA~ 


	12. Sequel beginings

Ok cause I KNOW I'm gonna end up writing a sequel to thi some da I'll just write a little about it now, that and I like picking on Haruka's mother...  
  
  
  
"Haruka Tenoh is my Daughter!!!" the head line of the paper read. Haruka took one look and spit out her coffee. Her eyes read over the article, talking about this and the other, how her mother had contacted the papers and was telling them that Haruka was a girl.  
  
"Haruka? Are you ok?" Michiru came into the room to see a half passed out Haruka.  
  
"I can't believe she would do this. She's ashamed of me yet she tells the world that she spawned me... I don't get it." Haruka said showing the paper to Michiru.  
  
Michiru read a few lines and went rather pale. "My mothers going to kill me...."  
  
  
  
He he he he, I'm mean, I know it..... so look for a sequel soon, I hope..... 


End file.
